Themma - I Love You
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: I am in love with Thayer now. But do I still have feelings for ethan? Will me and sutton be sisters? Or will she betray me? Maybe I should just come clean to Ted and Kristin and tell them everyting. Themma story , please review .
1. Love

**Hey guys my first themma story, after last night's episode of Lying Game. I wanted to make a one shot. I am working on another story, right now after that I promise I will make a full story. **

Emma: Thayer I am so grateful for you.

Thayer: I care about you and I want us to be together.

Emma: I feel the same way.

Thayer: Good, I lean in and kiss her.

We make out for a long time until mads calls.

Emma: Hey Mads

Madison: Hey, are we still doing this.

Thayer: Yes, we are.

Emma: Meet us at the cabin.

Madison: Ok see you there.

**At The Cabin**

Thayer: Where is mads?

Emma: I have no clue. Then I kiss him.

Madison: Omg, you guys.

Emma: Hey mads.

Madison: Well I guess you guys are together now.

Thayer and Emma: Yep

Madison: I am so happy for you.

Emma: Thanks

Thayer: So Emma is going to go to the dance with Ethan.

Emma: I am going to pretend to be Sutton, and try to get some info out of Rebecca.

Madison: Sounds like a great plan.

Thayer: The dance isn't to tonight. So I get to spend time with Emma, since she is going to be with Ethan.

Emma: You know I am over him.

Madison: Yeah, Thayer Ethan is a complete ass. Emma will never go back to him.

Emma: Plus, I love you Thayer.

Thayer: I love you too.

**Thanks please review. **


	2. Trust

**Hey everyone this themma story returns, what will happen at the dance? Will Emma be able to dance with Ethan? Will Sutton find out? So many questions' you want find out until the third chapter. To the story ….**

**Emma POV**

I love Thayer not Ethan finally I can say it. I still have to go to the dance with Ethan, and pretend we are in love. What did I sign myself up to; I have to take one for the team. I just need to talk to Rebecca pretend I am, Sutton and try to get some info out of her. This going to be hard, Ethan still loves me and think if he does everything I want I will take him back. That is not going to happen after I left with Thayer. He got back together with Sutton that tells me that he still has feeing for her. Plus I am happy and with Thayer.

**Thayer POV**

Emma loves me but I still think that Ethan will somehow get her back. I am not going to let that happen. He breaks her heart and thinks she is going to forgive him. She isn't like Sutton; Emma is sweet, kind, and amazing. I think Emma should come clean and tell Kristen and ted. I am sick of secrets and lies. Let's just get this over with. I do believe that Emma loves and cares for me.

**Thanks, sorry it is short I just wanted to show how Emma and Thayer are feeling. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Dancing With The Ex

**Hey guys I saw the promo for the next episode of Lying Game. I hope themma stays together; I think they might break up. No worries I will still continue the story.**

Thayer: "Emma you ready to do this."

Emma: "Yeah I am." (She walks out in a pink gown)

Thayer: "Wow you look amazing"

Emma: "Thanks "

**At The Dance**

Ethan: "Hey Emma"

Emma: "Yeah Hey Ethan"

Ethan: "Let's Dance"

Emma: "Not right now"

Ethan: "Emma we have to look like couple"

Emma:"Ok "

Ethan:"I broke up with Sutton for you"

Emma:"You cheated on me with her"

Ethan: "You are with Thayer"

Emma:"I am an am happy with him"

Ethan: "Great "

Emma: "I Trust him that's a hell of lot then I can say about you"

Ethan:"So you going to go lose into Thayer now?"

Emma:"You and I broke up remember that, means you lost the right to ask me that."

Rebecca: Sutton is are ok?

Emma: Yeah, I think we should bring Emma in on this though.

Rebecca: NO

**Outside**

Thayer: "Emma what's wrong?"

Emma: "Just get me out of here"

Thayer: "Okay let's go"

**At The Apartment**

Emma: "I just can't believe he said that".

Thayer: "Emma I love you"

Emma:"I love you too"

(In a make out session)

(Mads walks in)

Madison: "OMG guys"

Emma and Thayer:"Sorry"

Madison: "How did it go with Rebecca?"

Emma: "They are working together; I never thought that Sutton would hide her from me"

Mads: "So Rebecca is your birth mother wow"

Emma: "Ted is my father, and I think he might have killed Derek".

Thayer: "Wait what, I can't believe this"

Madison: "I told you dad was innocent".

Thayer: "Don't worry we will get through this together".

Emma: "Okay, I am so lucky to have you".

**Alright, there is the new chapter hope you like it. I will try to update ASAP. R&R Please**


	4. Birth Mother

**Hey everyone this is going to be a short chapter. Just wanted everyone to know I am still writing for this story. To the story….**

**Emma POV**

I can't believe Sutton knew about are birth mother. She didn't even tell me, this is the reason for switching to find are mother. Ted is my father, I don't know If he knows about us or not. Ethan is being a complete ass; I can't believe I still have one little feeling or him. Thayer has been so sweet and caring through everything. I know he will be there for me through anything. I am so pissed at Sutton for hiding this from me. I know she I going to act like she doesn't, know what I am talking about. I am so sick of her maybe I should just confront her right now.

**Thayer POV**

Emma is freaking out over this whole Sutton hiding their birth mother. I can't believe Sutton would do something like this. Emma had no parents, while Sutton has parents and this big house. Has everything a person would want and, she acts like a selfish little brat. I can't believe I had a crush on this despicable person. She needs to realize she is losing, everyone she claims she loves.

**Ethan POV**

I can't believe Emma wants to be with Thayer now. After everything I have done for her, I broke up with Sutton. I tried to show her I changed. She still doesn't want me back. Emma is just like Sutton, she just uses everyone feelings. To make herself feel superior to everyone, like she is better than everybody. She plays with me like I am a toy, not anymore. I am getting over Emma and Sutton and move on.

**Sutton POV**

They think that there smarter than me. Emma is still clueless about Rebecca, that ted is our father. Ethan is still hung up on her, he belongs with me not her. Emma is with Thayer why can't he see that. She stole my life my friends and family. I am going to get everything back, Sutton mercer never gives up. Emma will be running back to Vegas where she belongs. In no time, there is nothing left for her now. Maybe I should just tell my mom and dad that Emma is my twin. That will solve everything; Emma won't be able to mess up my life anymore.

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story. Review Please.**


	5. Sisters

**Hey everybody, awesome episode on Tuesday. Not a lot of themma but enough to write about.**

**At Mercers**

Emma: I just need to prove that dad is innocent. I need to talk to him and we can sort everything out.

Thayer: Yeah, I am so sorry about getting into a fight. I know you have a lot to deal with.

Emma: Just don't do it again.

Thayer: Ok, I have to go to work see you later. (He kissed her)

Emma: Bye, Love you

Thayer: Love you too.

**At The Cabin**

Rebecca: Sutton I know you are in there.

Sutton: Come in.

Rebecca: We haven't talked since my little confession.

Sutton: Somehow Theresa is missing. You know it might be that ober villain you were talking about. Or not.

Rebecca: I am your mother; we have to protect our children.

Sutton: By lying to them.

(Rebecca leaves)

**Back at the Mercers**

Emma: Sutton you scared the hell out of me.

Sutton: We need to talk. I admit I was working with Rebecca. She is lying to me now.

Emma: What are you saying?

Sutton: I think we should work together. After all we are sisters and.

Emma: Don't you think it is a little, late to play the sisters card.

Sutton: I wanted to have Rebecca all to myself. I didn't want to share her with you.

Emma: So what makes Rebecca evil?

Sutton: She is saying that she wants us to be a happy family. Ted, me and you she will do anything to have a big happy family.

Emma: Well I don't want to work with you.

Sutton: We to start sharing information.

Emma: I don't want to.

Sutton: You are hiding something, what are you hiding?

Emma: Nothing.

**At the club**

Thayer: Hey Emma what are you doing here?

Emma: I need to talk to you.

Thayer: Ok what's going on?

Emma: Sutton wants to work together.

Thayer: Oh, do you want to?

Emma: No I don't her is working with Rebecca. She told me, she might just go tell Rebecca everything I said.

Thayer: Ok, we just have to see if we can trust her.

Emma: Alright, I am going to go talk to laurel. (She kisses him)

Thayer: Bye.

**At the mercers **

Emma: Laurel you home?

Laurel: Yeah on the couch. (Emma comes and sits down)

Emma: Sutton said she wants to work with me. Sometimes I wish I never started searching for my birth mother.

Laurel: Don't say that, we never would have met. I never would have found my half sister.

Emma: You're right.

Laurel: Let's just talk to Sutton. I can tell when she is lying.

Emma: I am so glad I have you.

Laurel: I can't believe I have twin sisters.

(Emma starts laughing)

**Thanks everyone hope you liked it. I will try and update soon. Review Please**


	6. Telling Ted

**Hey everyone I haven't updated in a while. Can't wait for tonight's episode though.**

**At the Cabin**

Emma: I think that we should tell ted.

Sutton: I agree.

Emma: He did say that he is our birth father.

Sutton: We just need to come clean.

Laurel: Look at my sisters working together.

Sutton: We will tell him tonight.

Emma: I am glad that we can trust each other.

Sutton: Me too.

**At The Club**

Thayer: Hey Emma.

Emma: Me and Sutton are going to tell ted about us. I guess I should start calling him dad now.

Thayer: That is amazing. (He kisses her)

Emma: I am glad that I have you.

Thayer: You are the one bright spot in all of this.

Emma: You still coming over tonight.

Thayer: Yeah.

Emma: Ok see you later. (She kisses him)

**Meeting Ted**

Ted: Sutton what's wrong?

Sutton: Nothing I just have to tell you something. Emma you can come out.

Emma: Hi dad.

Ted: Hi you are twins.

Sutton: Yep, we were separated.

Emma: We know Rebecca is our birth mother.

Ted: I have twin daughters. (They gave him a hug)

Sutton: Mom doesn't know.

Emma: I don't think we should tell her yet.

Ted: Why not?

Sutton: Because she is already mad. I am afraid telling her this, is going to push her further away.

Ted: Does Laurel know?

Emma: Yes, she is very excited about having twin sisters.

Sutton: Thayer, Mads, Alec, Ethan. They all know about us.

Emma: Oh and I am dating Thayer.

Ted: Ok, I will see you two later. I have to go talk to someone.

Emma and Sutton: Bye Dad.

Ted: Bye, I love you both.

**At the Mercers**

Thayer: That's great,

Emma: I finally have a dad.

(Doorbell rings)

Emma: Can you get that?

Thayer: Sure.

Kristin: Ethan what are you doing here?

Ethan: Dan kicked me out.

Kristin: You can sleep on the couch. If that's ok with Sutton?

Emma: It's fine.

Ethan: I will go get my stuff.

Thayer: I don't like him staying here.

Emma: You have nothing worry about.

Thayer: I know.

Emma: I am with you Thayer.

Thayer: You're right. (He kisses her)

(Ethan walks in)

Ethan: You have nothing to worry about.

Thayer: Touch her and you're dead.

Emma: Ok.

Thayer: I will see you later. (He pulls her in and kisses her)

Emma: Bye Love you.

Thayer: Love you too.

(Thayer leaves)

Emma: Well goodnight.

**Upstairs**

Thayer: Now we can be alone.

(They start kissing)

Ethan: Emma we need…

Emma: What do you want?

Ethan: Why is he still here?

Emma: I wanted him to stay. Do you know how to knock?

Ethan: Whatever.

Emma: Now get out of my room.

(Ethan leaves.)

Thayer: He makes me so angry.

Emma: He is only going to be here a few days. (She kisses him)

Thayer: Fine, but I still don't like it.

Emma: Are you jealous?

Thayer: No.

Emma: I love you not him.

Thayer: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading, new chapters soon. Review please! **


	7. Kristin Knows

**Hey everyone I really miss writing for this story. This chapter is going to be short but I wanted to give you something. Enjoy!**

**The Mercers House**

Emma: Are sure we should do this?

Sutton: Yes, if you want to.

Emma: Of course.

Sutton: Ok then let's do it.

(Sutton walk's into the living room)

Kristin: Sutton I thought you were going to the tennis court.

Sutton: I have something to tell you please don't be mad at dad or me.

Kristin: I promise.

Sutton: Emma you can come out.

Kristin: Oh my god twins.

Sutton: I found out a little while ago and we switched places. I went to find our birth mother, Rebecca is our mother and Ted is our dad. Laurel, Thayer, Mads, Ethan, Alec and Dad know about us. Dad just found out yesterday. Alec was the one who split us up.

Kristin: Wow, why didn't you tell me?

Emma: We didn't want to screw things up for you and dad anymore.

Kristin: What is going with me and your father has nothing to do with you. You can tell me anything no matter what. Emma I would have absolutely accepted you into this family.

Emma: Thank you.

Sutton: Rebecca isn't who you think she is. I think that she was involved in Derek's and Theresa's murder.

Kristin: Wow that is horrible.

Emma: We think of you as our mom. By the way I was the one dating Ethan he and Sutton were dating before I even came here. But we broke up, I am dating Thayer now.

Kristin: Ok, how is laurel taking it?

Sutton: She is excited to have twin sisters.

Kristin: Well that is great; I am going to talk to your father about this.

Sutton and Emma: Bye mom.

Kristin: Bye girls.

(She leaves)

Sutton: That went well; I guess we have to start decorating the guest room. I am thinking pink.

Emma: Not too much ok.

Sutton: Fine. (She hugs her)

**At the Club**

Thayer: So how did it go?

Emma: Kristin accepted it; she even said that she would love to have me in the family.

Thayer: That is great Emma.

Emma: I have to get back to the house, Sutton is decorating my room and I don't want her doing anything crazy.

Thayer: There are probably trucks lined up with stuff already there.

Emma: Yeah.

Thayer: I will see you later. (He kisses her)

Emma: I love you.

Thayer: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	8. Telling Everybody

**Hey everyone I an updating again surprisingly. I thought I didn't have any ideas I guess it was just writers block.**

**At School**

Person: Oh my god their are two of them.

Sutton: People are staring.

Emma: Hi can I have everyone's attention. I am Emma Suttons twin sister we found each other online and now I am here.

Sutton: So be nice to her everyone or else.

Emma:Thank you for your time.

Mads: Hey Emma and Sutton.

Laurel: You guys Emma is so popular everyone is talking about her the twins. I am so excited to tell everyone at the club tonight.

Emma: I am nervous.

Sutton: At what speaking in public.

Emma: No, at telling everyone.

Sutton: There is nothing to be worried about I am going to be right beside you.

Emma:Thanks sis.

Mads: So Emma you and my brother still together?

Emma: Yes.

Sutton: Good because Ethan is trouble.

Emma:He isn't even on my mind.

**At the club**

Thayer: Hey how's is twin life going?

Emma:Amazing. (She kiss him passionately)

Thayer:What was that for?

Emma: For staying with me through all of this.

Thayer: I love you I will always be there for you.

Emma: I love you too but I have to get ready for the announcement.

Thayer: No goodbye kiss . (He says to her asks she walks away.

Emma: Come to my room tonight there is more where that came from. (She winked at him)

Thayer: Damn she is hot.

**At the mercers**

Sutton: Ok I need something amazing for you .

Emma:How about these dresses they are exactly the same .(She pulled out two black and white strapless mini dress. White pumps.)

Sutton:You are a genius these dresses are so cute.

Emma: Well I learned from the best.

Sutton:Well let's go get dress.

(They go too their rooms and get dress.)

(Downstairs)

Kristin: You ready girls.

Sutton and Emma: Yes.

(They walk down the stairs)

Thayer: You both look amazing.

Emma: Thanks. (He pulls her into a heated kiss.)

Emma : Wow. (She said breathless)

Thayer: Their is more where that came from. (He whispered in her ear.)

(Emma giggled)

**At the club **

Person: The mercer family have an announcement. Emma and Sutton .

Sutton: Hello everyone this is my twin sister Emma. She was in foster care for most of her life Rebecca is our mother and Ted Is our father him and Kristin just found out about this. Me and Emma switched places when I went to search for our birth mother. I was selfish about telling my family and everyone she was my twin i was mean and stupid and i am sorry to everyone who i played a prank or said mean things to you.

Emma: We weren't trying to lie to everyone but someone is after us. Alec Rybek was the one who spilt us up no one knew about until Sutton found me. Sutton still went to school during the switch and did all the work. I just want all the lies to stop so the truth can finally come out. Oh and i am dating Thayer just so you know he is taken. Thank you .

(Everyone starts clapping)

Person: Would anyone else like to throw Alec out of this club for breaking Emma up from her family.

(Everyone says I)

Person:Sorry Alec you're out.

Thayer: You wanna go home now.

Emma:Yes please.

Sutton: I am going to stay and have dinner Kristin is staying to talk to dad .

Emma: Ok see you at home.

**The mercers**

Emma: You coming up .

Thayer: Yeah.

Ethan: Hey you guys.

Emma: Oh I forgot you were here.

Thayer: Come on.

Emma: Lets go upstairs.

(They walked up to Emma's room)

Thayer: Ugh I hate him.

Emma: Don't worry about him. (She kissed him )

Thayer: Fine.

Emma: I am going to get out of this dress . (She walks into the closet )

Thayer: Ok

Emma: Bring me some shorts and a tank top.

Thayer: Here you go.(He brings it to her.) I admit you look way better without that dress . (He start kissing her neck.)

Emma: I am thirsty lets go downstairs. Can I have a ride? (She says as she puts her clothes on.)

Thayer: You love to torture me.

(She gets on his back they go downstairs.)

Emma:Thank you, you want soda or juice.

Thayer: I can't take this. (He lifts her on the cabinet and starts kissing her he bites her bottom lip wanting entrance she gives it to him. He kiss her hungrily and rough as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Emma: We can't Ethan's here. (she pulls away)

Thayer: Who cares. (He starts kissing her again she wraps her legs around his waist as her carries her upstairs. He lays her on the bed as she rips his shirt off . He had her clothes off in one second he started kissing her neck as he slips into her. Making her moan he kisses her lips roughly as they get tangled in the sheets .)

**Next morning**

Emma: Morning.

Thayer: Last night was just amazing.

Emma: yeah .

Thayer: I have to go though if Kristin catches me in here.

Emma: Yeah you better go. (She kisses him.)

Thayer: Bye, love you.

Emma: Love you too.

(She gets dress and goes downstairs.)

Sutton: Morning sis.

Emma: Morning.

Sutton: So what happened last night ?

Emma: Nothing.

Sutton: Mom already left , so did you and Thayer you know.

Emma: Yes.

Sutton: Oh my god Emma.

Emma: I know .

Sutton: Was it good?

Emma: Amazing.

Ethan: Hey guys .

Sutton : Girl talk hello.

Ethan: Whatever .

Sutton: Anyway, is he a good kisser.

Emma: Amazing kisser.

Sutton: I so need a boyfriend.

Ethan: Don't talk about him in front of me.

Emma: We told you it was girl talk.

Sutton: You are such an idiot.

Emma: Come on we are going to be late.

Sutton: I expect more details in the car.

Emma: Duh you are my sister.

**Thanks for reading everyone . New chapters up soon I promise.**


End file.
